Memory Loss
by InsanimaniaDreams
Summary: After training one day, an unfortunate accident occurs, leaving poor little Naru without quite a lot of memory! What will Sasuke do in response to his now entirely clueless uke? - Utter crack. SasuNaru. Warning: creators are Otaku. Rated for content
1. The Accident

A crack SasuNaru fic. Utter crack, of course romance, and some drama too!

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto, because if we did, the world would end. Nor do we own Blondie's song, One Way Or Another.

No ninja were hurt… seriously in the making of this fanfic.

Warning: May contain any of the following: yaoi, crack, perverted comments, rapist pedo snake, crossdressing, memory loss, uke-ness, manipulative seme, fluff, trickery, drama, crying, mild abuse, etc.

* * *

Sasuke clashed kunai one last time with Naruto before stepping down, wiping at his forehead. "Break?" he asked, putting his weapon down. The blond nodded, panting lightly. The two were eighteen, and Sasuke had recently returned from being with Orochimaru. It ended up the entire thing had been a secret mission to get a spy in Orochimaru's network. Seeing as the Hebi Sannin wanted the younger Uchiha anyways, he made the perfect choice.(1)

Tossing the kitsune a water bottle, the relatively emotionless raven leaned against the wall, drinking from his own. Naruto downed half of his quickly, sitting down on a bench press. "So, did you ever walk in on Hebi-teme raping that four-eyed lapdog(2) he had?" he asked, grinning pervertedly up at his friend. Sasuke chucked his empty bottle at him with a small smirk. "No, I got lucky. But I did walk in on him singing one day." he retorted, shuddering at the thought.

The blue eyes widened with curiosity, and the Kyuubi container leaned closer. "Eh? What _was_ the freak singing?" he questioned. Sasuke shuddered lightly again, eyes closing briefly. "That one song, One Way or something." the raven answered. Naruto frowned, confused. Sasuke sighed. "One way or another, I'm gonna find ya, I'm gonna get ya get ya get ya." he droned out. Eyes wide with terror, the kitsune made a small retching sound. "Yuck! I would have screamed and ran! I don't know how you survived!" he said. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I know, dobe."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the Uchiha. "That man just scares the crap out of me." he announced. Sasuke smirked slightly, getting an evil idea. "Psh, you thought you had it bad, you should have seen what he could do with that tongue." he said, seeming to think aloud. The blond across from him shivered, making a face. Trying not to smirk even more, the sadistic Uchiha pulled out an older bingo book, finding Orochimaru's page.

"Oh, Kami, his eyes too." the raven-haired teen continued. The shorter ninja closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Ew, ew, ew, no stop it!" he moaned, pulling at his hair. Sasuke smirked this time, standing up and sliding over to Naruto's side. Holding the bingo book, open to the picture of Orochimaru's face on it, in front of Naruto's eyes, he nudged his friend and lover. "Ooh, Naru-channn!" Sasuke cooed.

Naruto's eyes cracked open and he let out a scream, ducking under his towel and shaking. Sasuke let out a short laugh, slightly amused by the shaking blob in front of him. His kitsune could be so much fun to torture. Placing the book on top of the blanket, he poked at the blob. "Ya know, he's on you now." the Uchiha informed calmly.

Naruto jolted up, sending towel and book tumbling to the ground. He tried to bolt and ended up tripping over the towel he'd just dropped, sending himself careening into the floor. There was a loud clang and Sasuke stared at the body of his now unconscious friend. Right beside his friend's skull was a metal sparring pole, gleaming innocently in the light from the windows.

"Um…" The Uchiha grabbed his friend and dragged him towards a nearby closet. Looking back down at his friend, he saw blood staining the golden locks. Grabbing a first aid kit from the closet, the raven wrapped up the boy's head. Seeing as Sasuke hadn't much skill with healing, or with wrapping anything other than his own arms and legs, the result made Naruto's head look mummified. "All… better…?" he said, looking a bit confused.

While staring down at the little blond in his arms, Sasuke felt a light stirring. Blinking, he saw the teen's face scrunch up slightly, then his eyes weakly slid open. The blue orbs were hazed over, trying weakly to focus on the dark teen above him. The small mouth opened, and weak words came out.

"Who… who are you?"

* * *

1 - My hope as for what Sasuke really went to Orochimaru for. I mean really. Who could ever trust a guy who made himself immortal by incasing himself in other people, looks like a snake, and seems to have thrill in causing children pain?

2 - In the rare case you have _no_ clue what I am talking about, I'm refferring to Kabuto. Not Karin, Kabuto.

* * *

And this is where I end it. Just for a cliffy. And because I still have to write up the entire rest of this story… --nervous laugh-- Anyways! This is _not _from our roleplay boards, and it is actually from a chat Ah-chan and I had over IM, which ended up in roleplay. The whole thing started when she got this crazy awesome idea for an AMV for Zenkaikon 2009, involving Orochimaru singing in the shower. So, I, not being a big fan of freaky, snake men singing in showers, spazzed, and we ended up into roleplay. Currently, I'm working on a fan art for the next installment of this short little crack fic.

Next time, on _Memory Loss_: "Your master." "Mas…ter?" "I want a less perverted mind." "Per…verted?" Catch this and more… next time…

--evil grin—I'll let that just sink it… think what you want… we're not telling what happens.

Hope you enjoyed the first part of _Memory Loss_!!! Read and Review please!!!

Da-kun


	2. The New Naruto

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto, or a French Maid outfit. No matter how much we want to. But we do own Sasuke's inner. Well… Ah-chan does.

No ninja were hurt… too seriously in the making of this fanfic.

Warning: May contain any of the following: yaoi, crack, perverted comments, rapist pedo snake, crossdressing, memory loss, uke-ness, manipulative seme, fluff, trickery, drama, crying, mild abuse, evil inners, fishnet, maid outfits, OOCness, etc.

* * *

"Normal speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner speaking'**_

_

* * *

_

Re-cap of previous chapter

_While staring down at the little blond in his arms, Sasuke felt a light stirring. Blinking, he saw the teen's face scrunch up slightly, then his eyes weakly slid open. The blue orbs were hazed over, trying to weakly focus on the dark teen above him. The small mouth opened, and weak words came out._

"_Who… who are you?"_

* * *

Sasuke's inner all but exploded with those words. Cackling loudly, the inner just managed to choke out his words, '_**Evil ideas… so many evil ideas**_**.**' Fighting to keep the laughter from his face, he had to agree with his inner. Evil ideas from his inner mixed with his own, but the raven only fought the smirk and laughter from his voice and answered the little blonde's question.

"Your master."

The boy's blue eyes opened and closed a few times, blurred over. Confusion shown obviously in the sapphire orbs. "Mas…ter…?" he questioned, trying to push himself up off the ground. Failing during this moment, the kitsune stayed resting on the ground. The blond locks fell a bit helter-skelter over the bandages, creating a rather innocent, cute look.

Sasuke nodded. "Yep. You do whatever I tell you to do." He paused briefly, seeming to think over something. His inner cackled while attempting to say something, but hardly anything was understood.

"While wearing a French maid outfit and cat ears."

Naruto tilted his head to the side, eyes wide and curious. "French… maid…? Ears…?" he asked, voice quiet and questioning. His eyes had lost the blurry vision and hazed over look, instead bright and curious.

"Mhm!" Sasuke smiled, eyes closed, trying to keep the perverted thoughts from his face, but a few slipped by. "And fishnet of course!" he added, still smiling. The blond teen nodded, pushing himself up, finally succeeding. He rubbed his head briefly, then blinked. "Fish…net…?" Naruto's eyes scrunched up in confusion. "What's that?"

Sasuke chuckled. A smirk crawled across his lips. "Oh, you'll see." he answered. Reaching into the closet, he pulled out a frill-covered, white and black outfit, with fishnet gloves and thigh-highs draped over it. Naruto took it, staring at it in surprise. Lace dribbled all over it, and the poofy little skirt had a frilly, ruffled underskirt.

"Um… how does one… put this… on?" he asked, looking up, confused. His fingers picked at the outfit, tracing the stitching pattern. Lace folded between his fingers, and the fishnet was stretched with interest.

"Oh…" Sasuke felt his lips twist into a rather evil grin. His inner was dying of a nosebleed at his own, imaginative pictures. "I can help you." he answered. The small kitsune looked up, smiled sweetly, and tilted his head innocently to the side. "Okay!" he chirped, seeming to almost be aglow with his unknowingness.

The raven's hands moved up to clench at his forehead, eyes scrunched in frustration. '_**Must… not… rape… so… innocent…'**_ his inner moaned, running around in circles. The Uchiha breathed in deeply, trying to stay in control of himself. Naruto blinked, looking up at his 'master' in confusion.

"Daijoubou?" he asked, looking very concerned. Not looking at the uke beside him, the dark-haired teen grated out an answer. "Perfectly… fine…" He started beating his head on the wall. Naruto frowned, reaching up and putting his hand where Sasuke's head was repeatedly hitting the wall.

"Um… do you need something? Anything at all?" he asked, concerned. Sasuke nudged him away, and the blond immediately backed off. "Just… put that on… without my help…" he muttered, eyes trained to the floor. "Hai!" Naruto chirped, standing up and walking a bit away from. Fighting to keep his eyes off of his uke, the raven focused on keeping his thoughts under control.

After a few moments of rustling from behind him, Sasuke looked over, his question silent in his eyes. Naruto looked up, a helpless gleam in his eyes. "Ano… where does this go?" he asked hesitantly, holding up a frilly loop of fabric. The Uchiha didn't answer straight away. "Think about it…"

The kitsune frowned, staring intensely at the garter, still unable to comprehend what it was.

"If you can't figure it out… improvise…" Sasuke muttered, trying to keep his eyes off of the uke in front of him. The skirt fell to just around mid-thigh length, and the top had a low bowl cut, with a corset-styled stomach. Fishnet thigh-highs stopped right above the knee, the straps going up under the short skirt. There was a fishnet undershirt as well. The sleeves were of a babydoll styled poof, and fishnet gloves stopped a few inches past the wrist.

"Ano… too small for that…" Naruto mumbled, still messing with the garter. Turning around, the bell on his frilled lace choker jingled with his movement as he looked over at the Uchiha. His eyes had the most pathetic look of hopelessness and confusion. Sasuke smacked his head against the floor multiple times, losing all sense of sanity when he saw the blond all but begging him to pounce.

"Master?" the kitsune called, approaching the Uchiha who was currently beating himself senseless. "Daijoubou?" he asked, repeating his previous question. Kneeling down beside the raven-haired teen, the blond couldn't keep the worried expression from his face. Sasuke's nonverbal response was only to beat his head deeper into the floor.

Naruto grabbed a nearby sitting pillow and placed it underneath the raven's head. The Uchiha buried his face in it, letting out a scream of frustration. The kitsune's ears twitched at the sound, tail flicking in slight annoyance at the sound. "Ano…"

Face still pressed deep into the pillow, Sasuke drew in a breath. "Must… not… think… bad… thoughts…" he mumbled, voice hardly audible. Not catching anything but sounds muffled by the pillow, Naruto frowned, leaning down. He pushed gently at the teen's shoulder. "A-ano… does master need anything?" the kitsune asked, nervous.

Not looking up, Sasuke grumbled out a sarcastic response, "Drugs?" He scoffed at his own suggestion, sitting up. "No… I don't think I do…" His eyes focused on the floor, the wall, the nearby training equipment, anything but the blond teen knelt beside him. Confused now, Naruto's eyes scrunched up as he tried to figure out what the Uchiha had said. "Ano…" he mumbled, pouting slightly. "Hmmmm…" Sasuke hummed out. Naruto turned his eyes to him, head tilted to one side again.

"I want a less perverted mind." Sasuke said finally, glancing at the blond. The blue eyes once again scrunched up, mind obviously trying to find some form of answer. "Per…verted?" he asked after a moment, looking back at the teen.

'_**Ohh… shit…'**_ Sasuke's inner said, eyes wide. The Uchiha took in a deep breath. "Yes… perverted…" he replied quietly and steadily. Naruto's head tilted to the side again. "What that?" he questioned, eyes curious.

Sasuke didn't look up. "It's when you think bad sexual thoughts a lot…" he muttered. Blue orbs blinked, echoing the confusion etched onto the boy's face. "Sex…ual… thoughts?" the kitsune said, thinking it over. Looking at the blond now, the Uchiha's eyes were narrowed.

"Naruto, if this is some kind of joke, I fucking swear you will get it in the ass a million times worse than usual." he informed stolidly, eyes hard. The uke blond only blinked, mind slowly going through the past sentence.

"Ano… I am… Naruto?" he finally said slowly. Sasuke was quick to answer, "Yes… yes you are." Naruto pondered the new information briefly. "And you are… Master." he concluded. Thinking it over for a moment, the younger Uchiha took in a breath before answering. "Sasuke… but you call me master."

The blond seemed to run the thought by, blinking a few times, and then nodded. "Hai!" Sitting straight up in a politely upright position, Naruto lost his hopelessly confused expression and replaced it with a hopeful one. "Are you needing of anything?" he asked, voice even but wondering.

Sasuke stayed quiet for a moment, and then looked at the teen. "A life?" he answered, eyes trying not to stare at the blond in front of him. He had always had a bit of a feminine look to him, but the outfit seemed to pull it out even more. Sapphire orbs frowned at him and the forehead of the kitsune wrinkled with thought. "But… you are alive, no?" he said hesitantly, thinking it over.

"Just barely." The raven's response caused the blue eyes to widen in shock. "Do you need to go to the… ano…" The blonde's face frowned as he thought desperately. "Hospital!?" he finished, voice cracking with worry. His eyes flew frantically around the room, head turning as well, causing the blond locks to flutter around.

Sasuke smirked to his inner on the inside before diving into his act. Letting out a dramatic sigh, he fell back against the floor. Dark eyes just cracked open, he turned his eyes towards his newly acquired maid. One hand shakily reached out, as if trying to find the little uke he knew was perched right beside him. "Maybe…. I need… I feel… like there's no air left…" the Uchiha said weakly, breaking to take in raspy breaths.

Seeing as Naruto instantly paled and began to panic, he'd fallen for the act. "Ahhh…. I… I am not sure of what to do!" he cried out, eyes still wide. He took the reaching hand in his, cradling it gently. The blonde's head swiveled quickly, faster than before, face displaying a terrified look. "Ahhhh!" he wailed, eyes tearing up, "Gomen nasai, Master-sama!" The raven didn't respond for a moment, and the blonde sunk deeper into his panic. Sniffling now, he choked out another apology. "G-gomen…"

Sasuke's eyes rotated towards the blond, still hardly cracked open. "There's not enough time to get to the hospital… only if…" He stopped to let out a few harsh coughs. "There was some way… to get more oxygen…"

Naruto paled to the shade of a ghost, nearing albino. "Ah, what do I do? I… I do not know!" he whimpered, eyes blurring with his tears. Sniffling again, the Kyuubi container clutched weakly at his master's hand. "How?" he wailed.

Sasuke's hands, trembling, moved up toward Naruto's cheeks, his mouth open, as if to try to say something. Nothing came out, only the faint sounds of the rasping breaths he was taking in. The hands fell back down, limp against the floor.

Eyes flooding, tears slid down Naruto's whiskered cheeks and he let out a wail. "I… I…" he stuttered out. Shaking his head, more tears fell as the kitsune scrunched up his eyes, trying to think of something, if anything. "Ahhhh…" he cried, sniffing loudly. "I… I…"

Sasuke sat up quickly with a bright smile, eyes closed, as if trying to display an innocence that didn't seem to be there. "Aw… you're so cute Naru-chan!" he cooed, patting the mess of blond hair. Naruto's hands covered his face, entire body shaking. He didn't respond to Sasuke's words or touch. Slowly, his head turned up, tears soaking his cheeks.

"A…ano…" he mumbled. The blond boy's lips turned down in a frown, still shaking from his tears. "That… that… is not… funny…" he said, face taking on the most betrayed and wounded puppy expression Sasuke had ever seen. The blonde boy stumbled quickly to his feet and bolted. Running out of the room, he swiped at his eyes, not looking back.

* * *

There. 1903 words later, you have your second chapter. Much longer than the other one I believe… but this one had a later place for me to stop. If anything, the first chapter was an intro.

This chapter is dedicated to CoMmOnCaRbOn , a fellow fangirl who reviewed last chapter, and on our other story. Thanks for doing so, C-chan!

Next time on _Memory Loss_: "Naruuuuuto…" "—sniff—" "I'm sorry." "Do not be master-sama…" "I'm not your master." - This and more, next time!

Enjoy! Please Review!!!

Da-kun


End file.
